


Que la montagne est belle

by Sanashiya



Series: Le Roi Sous La Montagne [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confused Bilbo, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, La politique c'est dur, M/M, Modern Middle Earth, Ones, Perdus dans la nature, Roi fugueur, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/pseuds/Sanashiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a ceux qui sont faits pour la politique, et d'autres non. Thorin est intimement persuadé qu'il appartient à la seconde catégorie, raison pour laquelle il décide de tout plaquer sans états d'âme et de laisser à Frerin les rênes du pays d'Erebor pour devenir guide de montagne et faire des randonnées avec des touristes dans la forêt.<br/>Le problème, quand on est guide, c'est qu'il faut avoir un minimum de sens de l'orientation, et que Thorin en manque cruellement - et son touriste du jour, Bilbo Baggins, ne va pas tarder à l'apprendre à ses dépens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que la montagne est belle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaoilover_89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover_89/gifts).



> Coucou à tous !  
> Yaoilover_89 ayant eu la gentillesse de me proposer un prompt la fois dernière, en voici donc le résultat !  
> Le prompt : "Thorin est un guide touristique dans les montagnes et Bilbo fait partie des touristes. Durant la visite guidée, Thorin et Bilbo sont séparés du reste du groupe et doivent retrouver leur chemin."
> 
> Et donc me voilà avec un petit (scratch that, un long) OS Bagginshield sur le sujet.
> 
> Note sur les noms : écrire en français sur le Hobbit, c'est pas marrant parce que les noms et tout changent. Donc :  
> \- les noms propres comme "Rivendell" restent les mêmes qu'en anglais.  
> \- Ceux des personnages aussi bien sûr (Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield... sauf Gandalf qui sera Gandalf Le Gris...).  
> \- Les noms comme "Misty Mountains" et "Middle-Earth" deviendront "Monts Brumeux" et "Terre du Milieu" etc parce que comme ça fait plus "expression anglaise" que "nom propre" véritablement... (Sauf Bag-End/Cul-de-Sac que je préfère laisse en anglais parce que voilà.)  
> \- Erebor est une fille donc c'est un "elle" (parce que c'est une fille qui roxx).  
> \- Les Nains ont des "Ones" et j'ai choisi d'utiliser le terme "élus", même si c'est pas fantastique comme terme...  
> \- Timeline, what timeline ? J'ai un peu trifouillé avec les âges et les dates et les faits (notamment là où Thorin est un peu plus jeune dans cette histoire que dans le livre où c'est, disons-le clairement, un vieux barbon à la barbe toute blanche. Donc, film!Thorin plutôt que livre!Thorin).
> 
> Bref, en gros je trifouille un peu à ma sauce. En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même !

.oOo.

Thorin Durin détestait beaucoup de choses dans la vie – la pollution, les moustiques (ces sales bêtes méritaient la mort) et le lait, qui avait inventé cette horreur ? – mais il n'y avait rien qu'il détestait plus que le fait de s'appeler Thorin Durin.

Tout le monde connaissait le nom Durin (à moins d'habiter dans une grotte, ou dans la république totalitaire du Mordor). Depuis des décennies, la famille royale d'Erebor, le plus grand royaume Nain de la Terre du Milieu, était constamment sous le feu des projecteurs, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Thorin (une autre chose qu'il détestait : les caméras). Il fallait dire qu'entre son grand-père Thrór, assassiné spectaculairement pendant un discours retransmis en direct partout dans le monde, son père Thráin, qui n'avait plus toute sa tête depuis bien longtemps mais dont la folie semblait toujours s'intensifier lorsqu'il y avait un public pour l'entendre débiter des insanités, son frère Frerin, qui avait un faible pour la cocaïne et les jolies filles sans trop de vêtements, et sa sœur Dís, dont l'entreprise Erebor & Co exerçait une hégémonie presque entière sur les ressources mondiales de pétrole et de diamant, les journalistes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Il détestait tout ça. Il détestait se réveiller à six heures du matin au son de l'alarme stridente et être obligé de se lever tout de suite au lieu de profiter encore un peu de ses draps tout chauds et de son énorme oreiller. Il détestait être obligé d'entendre le rapport d'informations journalier de Balin, le Premier Ministre, pendant qu'il mangeait son petit-déjeuner. Il détestait devoir passer sa matinée à éplucher des dossiers, devoir partager ses repas de midi avec des dignitaires étrangers, devoir consacrer ses après-midis à passer des coups de téléphone, et ses soirées à réfléchir sur ce qui pouvait être amélioré dans son royaume. Il détestait être obligé de faire officieusement le travail que son père n'était plus en état d'effectuer – après tout, il n'avait pas demandé à naître dans cette famille. Il n'avait pas demandé à être prince. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'Erebor soit une monarchie ? Les Elfes de Rivendell avaient une république et ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal. Thorin aurait donné sa charge à n'importe quel péquenaud qui l'aurait désirée.

Il avait tenu pendant exactement neuf ans, trois mois et huit jours. Un matin, il s'était réveillé sur le coup de quatre heures après un cauchemar terrible qui l'avait laissé pantelant, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il finirait probablement par se suicider si toutes ses années devaient continuer sur ce schéma. Il s'était levé, il avait laissé un papier sur son bureau _("Je démissionne. Frerin prendra ma place.")_ et, comme un adolescent fugueur, il s'était éclipsé du palais souterrain d'Erebor, et il avait disparu dans la nature.

Littéralement. Dans la nature. Dans les montagnes, plus précisément. Pas la sienne, la Montagne Solitaire, qui abritait le Palais d'Erebor, non – il avait besoin de distance et de tranquillité. Il s'était retrouvé sur le versant ouest des Mont Brumeux, du côté de Rivendell, là où on ne le reconnaîtrait peut-être pas. Thorin était de très loin le moins médiatisé de toute sa famille ; il évitait les caméras comme la peste, et passait la plupart de ses journées dans son bureau à régler les affaires du pays – lorsqu'il disparut, presque personne ne s'en rendit compte (ou du moins, les médias ne s'en rendirent pas compte ; et si les médias l'ignoraient, le reste du royaume l'ignorait aussi).

Balin, évidemment, s'en rendit compte, lui – mais un coup de téléphone avait suffi pour faire comprendre au vieux Premier Ministre (que Thorin considérait un peu comme son oncle) qu'il avait _réellement_ besoin de ces vacances et qu'il reviendrait quand il se sentirait un peu moins oppressé par la charge royale.

Il allait sans dire qu'il avait dit ça juste pour que Balin lui lâche les baskets, et qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de revenir de sitôt. Balin, de son côté, avait accepté d'enrôler Frerin pour faire le travail à sa place – tout était réglé. Thorin avait jeté sans remords son téléphone au fond d'une poubelle, et il s'était lavé les mains du reste.

Et voilà comment, presque un an plus tard, après avoir voyagé de ci de là en gagnant sa croûte comme il pouvait (il n'avait pas pris ses cartes bancaires, afin d'éviter que Balin ne retrouve sa trace), il se retrouvait à travailler pour vivre, comme le plus anonyme de ses sujets. Guide de montagne. Thorin était _né_ dans la montagne (bon, d'accord, _sous_ la montagne… mais c'était pareil!), il savait skier encore mieux qu'il ne savait marcher, il connaissait le caractère changeant du climat, les précautions à prendre quand on partait en randonnée, les dangers à éviter, les gestes qui sauvaient en cas de pépin – et il avait de bons réflexes, un instinct redoutable et une capacité de décision à applaudir.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il ne possédait pas. Le sens de l'orientation.

Son patron Lewellan, l'Elfe qui était responsable de l'Office des Guides de Montagne de Rivendell, lui avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait embauché, deux mois plus tôt, que ce ne serait pas vraiment un problème, puisqu'il commencerait par être guide stagiaire. Durant les six premiers mois, il serait accompagné d'un guide plus expérimenté afin de lui faire apprendre le métier – _c'est comme ça que ça rentre !_ avait-il dit.

Thorin avait un peu grincé des dents à l'idée de passer du statut non-officiel de Roi d'Erebor à celui de bleusaille inexpérimentée, mais c'était lui qui l'avait voulu, et il n'allait pas commencer à se plaindre maintenant d'avoir la liberté qu'il avait toujours désirée.

Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il adorait son boulot de guide de montagne. Certes, il fallait faire avec les touristes, et il était absolument incapable de repérer son chemin si sa collègue elfe Ethíl n'était pas là, mais c'était calme, reposant, il avait tout le luxe d'écouter le chant de la nature, de regarder le ciel bleu au dessus de sa tête, et arpenter les chemins caillouteux ou s'enfoncer dans la neige immaculée lui procurait un calme et une paix intérieure inégalables. Il ne lui avait pas fallu une semaine pour comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus être ailleurs. Il se voyait déjà continuer pendant des années, à guider les touristes sur les petits chemins tordus, à leur apprendre à différencier les plantes comestibles et toxiques, à leur faire éviter les crevasses cachées.

Il y avait juste une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue : c'était l'arrivée de Bilbo Baggins.

.oOo.

La plupart du temps, les touristes de Thorin étaient des Hommes. Parfois des Nains, qui venaient des Montagnes Bleues ou de la cité de Khazad-Dûm ; rarement des Elfes, qui n'avaient pas besoin de guide pour se reconnaître dans une forêt ou dans une montagne ; et encore plus rarement des Hobbits. C'était une race que Thorin connaissait très peu, car ils étaient réputés détester sortir de chez eux.

Ce fut probablement pourquoi, lorsque Bilbo Baggins apparut dans le rang de ses touristes ce matin-là, Thorin sentit son regard irrésistiblement attiré par le Hobbit. Il en avait parfois vu à la télé (tout le monde connaissait Brandobras Took, le sniper de légende, le mercenaire qui avait tué Golfimbul, le roi des Gobelins, quelques décennies auparavant), mais il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai.

C'était une étrange créature, jugea aussitôt Thorin. Il avait des oreilles pointues comme celles d'un Elfe, mais la forme était différente. Il n'avait pas de chaussures malgré les nombreux cailloux pointus qui jonchaient la route, et ses pieds étaient grands et très poilus sur le dessus – probablement une caractéristique de son peuple. Ses yeux étaient pleins de curiosité, mais il avait l'air de craindre le moindre coup de vent. Il avait un petit ventre rebondi sous sa veste brodée jaune poussin, et somme toute, il n'avait absolument pas l'air préparé à une randonnée en montagne ; il avait juste avec lui un bâton de marche, et un petit sac à dos qui n'avait pas l'air de contenir grand-chose.

Il se retourna pour dire un mot à son voisin, et ce fut à ce moment que Thorin réalisa qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Un homme très grand se tenait à ses côtés, si grand qu'il faisait au moins le double de la taille du Hobbit, qui était obligé de lever le nez pour lui parler – il était tout vêtu de gris, et regardait son petit compagnon avec une expression pleine de sympathie, qui mit Thorin de mauvaise humeur. (Il n'aimait pas les gens trop grands. Ils étaient toujours arrogants.)

\- Gandalf, vous êtes sûr que vous voulez faire cette randonnée ?

Thorin, qui écoutait discrètement depuis là où il se tenait, retint un reniflement de dérision. C'était bien la peine de se lever si tôt et de venir jusqu'à l'Office des Guides si c'était pour abandonner avant même le départ.

\- Mon cher Bilbo, répondit le grand homme, vous avez besoin de prendre l'air, et cette balade va vous faire un bien fou, je vous le garantis. Et puis, ce serait dommage de s'être levé si tôt et d'être venu jusqu'ici si c'était pour abandonner avant même le départ.

Saisi, Thorin leva les yeux vers le dénommé Gandalf – il avait lu dans ses pensées ? – mais l'homme ne lui accorda pas une once d'attention, son regard paternel toujours posé sur Bilbo, accompagné d'un sourire. Le Hobbit haussa les épaules, vaincu, et réajusta les lanières de son sac à dos.

\- Si vous le dites. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de vos ruses. Vous savez que je n'aime pas ça.

\- Mon dieu, Bilbo, répondit l'homme en riant, quel piège voulez-vous que je vous tende dans une randonnée en montagne ?

\- Oh, je vous connais. Je me méfie.

L'air réjoui de l'homme ne fut pas perdu pour Thorin, pas plus que le rapide regard espiègle et le clin d'œil que le touriste lança dans sa direction. Un peu surpris, Thorin se retourna pour voir s'il ne s'adressait pas à un autre destinataire, mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui ; lorsqu'il regarda l'homme à nouveau, celui-ci était en train de sourire innocemment à son compagnon.

Thorin fronça les sourcils. L'homme était suspicieux, et il n'aimait pas trop ça – mais il ne pouvait décemment pas empêcher un touriste de faire une randonnée, après tout, pas vrai ? Il haussa les épaules mentalement, juste au moment où sa collègue Ethíl claquait dans ses mains pour rassembler les touristes éparpillés.

\- Bonjour à tous, déclara-t-elle comme elle faisait à chaque fois (c'était elle qui s'occupait du social, et Thorin lui en était très reconnaissant). Je m'appelle Ethíl Luinnen, et voici mon collègue Thorin Oakenshield.

Oui – comme s'il allait devenir guide de montagne sous son vrai nom. C'était le plus sûr moyen d'attirer l'attention des médias. Pour pallier au désagrément et garder son anonymat, il avait choisi un pseudonyme, et Oakenshield avait une consonance assez particulière pour éloigner les soupçons, si sa longue barbe dorénavant taillée court et ses longs cheveux attachés en une grosse tresse dans son dos n'y réussissaient pas. Quant à Thorin, il n'avait pas été le premier à porter ce prénom et il ne serait pas le dernier – et si ses homonymes, jusque là, avaient tous appartenu de près ou de loin à une famille royale, eh bien, rares étaient ceux qui le savaient, en dehors des Nains.

\- Nous sommes vos guides pour la journée, continua Ethíl, et nous vous accompagnerons tout au long de cette randonnée. Surtout, suivez bien nos instructions, et ne vous aventurez pas en dehors des sentiers balisés. La forêt et la montagne recèlent beaucoup de dangers qu'on ne repère pas toujours facilement ; c'est pour ça que nous sommes là.

Pendant le discours, Thorin gardait les yeux posés sur le Hobbit – Bilbo, s'il en croyait ce qu'avait dit son grand compagnon. Il avait une main serrée autour de son bâton de marche, et l'autre triturait inlassablement le col de sa veste ; les orteils de ses pieds nus gigotaient nerveusement, et il jetait de temps en temps un regard à son ami, qui fixait Ethíl avec un sourire paisible. Puis les yeux de Bilbo rencontrèrent les siens, si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de détourner le regard en premier – et peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait de toute façon, à en juger par le drôle de nœud qui naquit dans son estomac.

Il ne savait pas si tous les Hobbits étaient pareils, mais celui-ci était… mignon.

Ethíl termina finalement son discours, et sans un sourire (ceux-ci, très rares, étaient presque exclusivement réservés aux moments où elle posait les yeux sur les pics enneigés des Monts Brumeux – et c'était loin d'être systématique. Thorin n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'elle était aimable comme une porte de prison, car à sa façon, elle se montrait attentionnée, mais même lui souriait plus souvent qu'elle, et ça, ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose), elle fit un geste pour indiquer au reste du groupe de la suivre, tandis que Thorin fermait la marche.

Ils étaient peu nombreux, aujourd'hui. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas rare qu'ils se retrouvent en groupes de dix ou de quinze, mais là, en dehors de Bilbo le Hobbit et de son compagnon vêtu de gris, leur groupe comptait deux Hommes et un Elfe, et ça s'arrêtait là. C'était suffisamment peu pour que Thorin se retrouve obligé de lier conversation avec eux, l'aspect du job qu'il aimait le moins – et lorsque l'homme en gris ralentit pour arriver à sa hauteur, Thorin fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

\- Je m'appelle Gandalf, se présenta l'homme. Et vous êtes Thorin… Oakenshield, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'aimait pas la petite hésitation dans la phrase – pas plus que le ton employé, typique de celui qui en savait plus que ce qu'il ne voulait en dire. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Erebor, qu'il s'agisse d'un simple coup de chance ou d'un vrai miracle, Thorin n'avait encore jamais été reconnu. On lui avait parfois dit qu'il ressemblait vaguement au prince héritier d'Erebor, mais personne n'avait jamais poussé la comparaison plus loin. Il faut dire qu'en dehors du fait que sa disparition n'avait pas vraiment fait couler d'encre, personne ne se serait attendu à trouver le prince d'un des plus grands royaumes de la Terre du Milieu transformé en guide de montagne.

\- C'est ça, répondit Thorin, méfiant.

\- Hum, répondit Gandalf, toujours souriant. C'est un patronyme particulier.

\- C'est un compliment ou un insulte ? demanda Thorin avec prudence.

\- Oh, juste une constatation.

L'homme – Gandalf – avait beau arborer une expression innocente, Thorin n'était pas dupe ; il en savait certainement un peu plus que le touriste lambda. Mais il ne s'était pas exilé dans la nature pour être embêté par les curieux, et il n'allait certainement pas aborder de lui-même le sujet de son départ d'Erebor. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules, et Gandalf enchaîna :

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous faites ce métier ?

Thorin l'observa attentivement, alors qu'une pensée traversait brutalement son esprit : et si c'était un journaliste, habillé comme un mendiant pour masquer sa véritable profession ? Certes, ce serait aller un peu loin pour cacher son jeu, mais les gens étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour un scoop, de nos jours.

Heureusement, le sort tourna en sa faveur en la personne du Hobbit, Bilbo ; celui-ci, qui marchait un peu plus loin devant eux, prit ses longs pieds dans une racine et s'étala magistralement sur le sol en poussant un petit cri.

\- Bilbo !

En un instant, Gandalf était auprès de lui, et Thorin les rejoignait d'un pas à peine plus mesuré.

\- Bilbo, ça va ? demanda Gandalf en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Ça va, ça va… Plus de peur que de mal… Un peu distrait, pas vu la racine… Quel idiot !

Tout en époussetant ses habits, le Hobbit leva les yeux vers Thorin, qui remarqua aussitôt la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues – oh. Il était embarrassé.

C'était… mignon.

\- Thorin, dit Gandalf, permettez-moi de vous présenter un très vieil ami à moi, Bilbo Baggins.

Thorin, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux le Hobbit, le vit tendre la main vers lui avec un demi-sourire encore teinté d'embarras, et il réalisa, avec un temps de retard, qu'il était censé la serrer.

Le crépitement très nettement perceptible qu'il sentit courir dans les veines de son bras lorsque la petite main de Bilbo Baggins disparut dans la sienne, pour une toute petite seconde, lui parut de très mauvais augure, et lorsque leurs mains se séparèrent et que la sensation disparut, il décida de la reléguer dans un coin peu usité de sa mémoire pour y revenir plus tard. Ou jamais. Bien sûr, il n'était pas assez idiot pour croire qu'il suffisait d'écarter une chose déplaisante pour la faire disparaître entièrement, mais il avait passé sa vie entière à écouter Frerin et Dís lui demander quand est-ce qu'il trouverait _enfin_ son Élu(e), et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que ce petit Hobbit potelé et maladroit ne correspondait pas vraiment à ses attentes.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Nain qui trouverait son Élu chez une autre race – il se trompait probablement. Peut-être que le Hobbit était tout simplement porteur d'électricité statique, qui sait ?

Il serra légèrement le poing, résistant à l'envie de secouer la main pour faire disparaître les résidus de sensation, pendant que Bilbo se tournait vers Gandalf.

\- Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir en randonnée, Gandalf, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de sorties.

\- Balivernes ! Il suffit juste de regarder où vous marchez.

Un peu plus loin, Ethíl et les trois autres touristes s'étaient arrêtés pour les attendre, et Gandalf reprit sa marche d'un bon pas, en sifflotant un petit air joyeux. Bilbo secoua la tête d'un air navré en époussetant ses vêtements, tandis que Thorin se penchait pour ramasser son bâton de marche tombé par terre.

\- Oh ! M-Merci, bafouilla Bilbo, pris de court lorsque Thorin lui tendit le bâton. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'attendre, vous savez, je traînaille un peu, mais je peux quand même suivre le rythme.

\- Je suis censé fermer la marche, répond Thorin sobrement.

Ce n'était absolument pas une obligation – après tout, quand il n'y avait qu'un seul guide pour un groupe, il n'y avait personne pour fermer la marche – mais un instinct que Thorin avait du mal à comprendre (ou plutôt, qu'il ne _voulait pas_ comprendre) lui donnait envie de rester à l'arrière du groupe aux côtés de Bilbo Baggins.

Celui-ci le regarda avec stupéfaction.

\- Oh. D'accord. Je ne savais pas… Bon, eh bien, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre, alors, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Prenez votre temps, répondit Thorin en se forçant à ne pas dévisager le Hobbit (et en y réussissant très mal). Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal en tombant ?

\- Non, ça va… Je crois. Je suis horriblement maladroit !

Son petit rire nerveux donna à Thorin l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait s'ouvrir et que son cœur s'en échapperait en volant comme une hirondelle, et – _merde._ Il était très, très, très mal barré.

Ce n'était peut-être pas de une simple histoire d'électricité statique, finalement.

Toutefois, il maîtrisait depuis des années l'art de la _poker-face_ (un talent indispensable quand on faisait de la politique), et il parvint, à son grand émerveillement, à garder une expression égale en regardant Bilbo Baggins se frotter le cou d'un air embarrassé.

\- Bon, eh bien, allons-y, alors, finit par dire Bilbo.

À tout prendre, il aurait préféré rester là avec lui, et laisser les autres prendre une confortable avance, mais il gèlerait en Mordor avant qu'il admette ressentir une telle envie. Il reprit donc sa marche, vaguement désespéré – l'esprit occupé par la galère dans laquelle il s'était involontairement fourré, il manqua de sursauter quand Bilbo reprit la parole.

\- Thorin, c'est bien ça ? Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Le plaisir était à la fois entièrement partagé et à la fois horriblement pas, et Thorin ne réussit pas à lui répondre quoi que ce soit – il se contenta de hocher la tête, ce qu'il eut tôt fait de regretter quand il vit une drôle d'expression passer sur le visage de Bilbo. À tous les coups, il venait de le trouver impoli.

_Merde._

De toute évidence, Bilbo avait tout de même décidé de lui laisser une deuxième chance, mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, Thorin eut envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes guide ?

Bon. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer impoli une nouvelle fois, n'est-ce pas ? Ou plutôt, si, il pouvait, et c'était peut-être même la chose la plus sensée à faire s'il voulait se débarrasser du léger problème qui lui était tombé dessus sans prévenir, mais s'il y avait une chose encore pire que de découvrir que le partenaire à qui Mahal le destinait était aussi éloigné de ses attentes que la Terre du Soleil, c'était de se faire détester par l'élu en question.

Ça arrivait, parfois. Dís avait eu de la chance, ses sentiments envers son mari avaient été aussitôt réciproques, et ils étaient maintenant les heureux parents d'un beau petit bambin de quatre ans, blond comme les blés ; en revanche, l'Élue de Frerin ressentait autant de choses pour lui qu'un aveugle devant une peinture (ce qui expliquait à moitié la cocaïne et la débauche sexuelle, même si Thorin avait beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas ça qui pousserait Neli à tomber amoureuse de lui). Toutefois, généralement, Mahal ne faisait pas l'erreur de lier une personne à une autre sans que ce ne soit réciproque, et Thorin était persuadé que Neli était juste en plein déni de ses sentiments (ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, quand on connaissait son frère).

Mais en ce qui le concernait, c'était une situation unique. Bien sûr, il n'était pas encore tout à fait certain que ce Hobbit joufflu soit la personne que Mahal lui destinait, mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas – et si c'était le cas, il se retrouvait bien embêté. Il ne savait même pas si les Hobbits avaient des Élus. Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Peut-être qu'il était déjà marié, qu'il avait des enfants. Même s'il ne l'était pas, rien ne garantissait qu'il finisse par ressentir quoi que ce soit pour Thorin, en dehors de l'hostilité que son mauvais caractère était prompt à inspirer aux gens. Et dans le cas hautement improbable où ses sentiments seraient retournés, il y avait toute la partie "héritier de la famille royale d'Erebor et futur Roi Sous la Montagne" à prendre en compte, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'une partie très attrayante.

En conclusion, tout jouait en sa défaveur – mais ce n'était pas nouveau.

Se rappelant que le Hobbit lui avait posé une question et qu'il attendait une réponse, Thorin secoua la tête mentalement, et répondit :

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je suis encore stagiaire, à vrai dire.

\- Oh. D'accord, répondit Bilbo Baggins, l'air surpris.

Il y eut instant de silence, pendant lequel Thorin fut absolument incapable à la fois de développer sur le sujet (moins il l'abordait, mieux il se portait), et à la fois de rendre la politesse en posant une question au Hobbit. Celui-ci, au vu du silence qui se prolongeait, sembla hésiter, et jeta un regard à Gandalf qui marchait une dizaine de mètres plus avant, comme s'il avait envie de le rejoindre et d'abandonner Thorin séance tenante.

Il l'avait mérité, mais rien que la pensée de voir son Hobbit ( _son Hobbit ?!_ Et depuis quand?!) s'éloigner de lui physiquement lui envoyait des tiraillements de douleur dans l'estomac.

_Ok ok, Mahal, j'ai pigé merci, tu peux arrêter les frais !_

Heureusement, Mahal semblait penser qu'il méritait encore une toute dernière chance, car Bilbo Baggins reprit la parole – mais lentement, comme s'il avait peur de mettre Thorin en colère. (Thorin, pourtant, aurait bu chaque parole qui sortait de sa bouche comme un nectar divin, mais il serait mort avant de lui avouer.)

\- Moi, je viens de la Comté. De Hobbiton, en fait.

\- Plutôt loin, fit observer Thorin (qui exultait mentalement à l'idée d'avoir réussi à prononcer un mot).

Bilbo, de son côté, eut l'air agréablement surpris de voir qu'il obtenait une réponse, et répondit avec un petit sourire :

\- Oui, plutôt. Mais j'habite à Rivendell en ce moment.

Thorin haussa un sourcil surpris, et Bilbo, le prenant comme une question, expliqua :

\- Depuis quelques années, en fait. J'ai eu des petits soucis avec certains habitants de la Comté, et puis Maître Elrond m'a proposé un logement dans sa cité, ce que j'ai aussitôt accepté, ça va sans dire !

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui titillaient la curiosité de Thorin dans cette phrase (le Hobbit connaissait Elrond, le Maître de Rivendell, en personne ? C'était curieux), mais il rebondit sur celle qui l'intriguait le plus.

\- Des soucis ?

\- Oui, oh, des broutilles… C'est juste que les gens de là-bas ne m'aiment pas trop.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

Bilbo tourna vivement la tête vers Thorin, comme il s'attendait à déceler dans son regard la lueur de moquerie ou d'ironie qui ne perçait pas dans sa voix ; lorsqu'il prit conscience que Thorin était sincère (en fait, il n'avait probablement jamais été aussi sincère de sa vie), il rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, et Thorin, de son côté, en le voyant rougir, eut l'impression que deux avions venaient d'entrer en collision dans son ventre. Il fut à deux doigts de saisir le Hobbit par les épaules et de le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces, mais sa raison n'avait pas péri dans le crash, et il réussit à s'en empêcher de justesse, au prix d'un douloureux effort.

D'accord – Bilbo Baggins était la personne que toute son âme réclamait à grands cris. D'accord. Message reçu.

Il répondit au regard rayonnant de Bilbo par un faible petit sourire, et serra les dents.

La journée allait être longue.

.oOo.

Sept heures plus tard, Thorin avait envie d'étrangler Bilbo Baggins – et l'envie était de toute évidence largement réciproque.

\- Pas par là ! On est déjà passés à côté de cet arbre tordu au moins cinquante fois !

\- D'accord, eh bien dans ce cas, débrouille-toi tout seul pour retrouver notre chemin ! Après tout, c'est toi le _guide_ , pas moi !

La journée ne s'était pourtant pas si mal passée, du moins selon Thorin, qui avait fait de son mieux pour éviter Bilbo. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots par-ci par-là, mais Thorin avait été incapable de réussir à prononcer plus de trois phrases d'affilée, et Bilbo, qui faisait des efforts louables pour maintenir la conversation à niveau, avait fini par se lasser et par aller rejoindre Gandalf.

Thorin s'était donc résolu à fermer la marche tout seul, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, jusqu'à ce que Bilbo, qui marchait plus lentement que le reste du groupe, se retrouve à nouveau distancé et en train de marcher juste devant lui. Il y avait eu une autre tentative avortée de conversation, Bilbo avait laissé échapper un soupir que Thorin avait entendu, si léger qu'il ait été (et qui lui avait à moitié brisé le cœur), et il s'était à nouveau élancé en avant pour rejoindre Gandalf.

Le schéma s'était répété trois ou quatre fois, et au bout du compte, Bilbo avait renoncé à suivre le rythme des Grandes Gens, et avait réglé son pas sur celui de Thorin, qui était, de tout le groupe, celui dont la taille était la plus proche de la sienne.

\- Je ne les vois plus, avait subitement lancé Bilbo au bout d'un long moment de silence.

\- Ils sont probablement un peu plus loin sur la route, avait répondu Thorin en haussant les épaules.

Sauf qu'ils n'y étaient pas, et pour une bonne raison : la route s'était petit à petit fait chemin (ce que Thorin avait trouvé suspicieux, mais il n'avait rien dit), puis sentier, avant de disparaître entre les ronces et les buissons.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est trompés de chemin, avait dit Bilbo.

\- Mais non. On a juste… fait un petit détour involontaire. On va revenir sur nos pas.

Au bout d'une heure passée à tenter sans succès de retrouver la route, cependant, il avait bien fallu admettre ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis un bout de temps : ils étaient perdus. Bilbo ne mit pas beaucoup plus longtemps que lui à s'en rendre compte.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est toi le guide, non ?

\- Je suis débutant ! rétorqua Thorin, agacé. Ça ne fait même pas deux mois que j'ai commencé ce boulot. Je ne peux pas tout connaître d'un coup !

Mahal que c'était humiliant – c'était la première fois de sa vie que Thorin ressentait aussi amèrement la honte de n'avoir aucun sens de l'orientation. De son côté, Bilbo le regardait bouche bée, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à en croire ses oreilles, avant de pousser un petit rire hystérique.

\- Je rêve ! On est perdus ! Je suis avec un guide de montagne, un guide _spécialisé_ , et on est perdus !

\- Un guide _débutant_ , répliqua Thorin, les dents serrées. Et si tu ne marchais pas à la vitesse d'un escargot, on serait encore avec les autres !

 _Génial, Thorin. Blâme le Hobbit, c'est la meilleure chose à faire_. D'un autre côté, il était vrai qu'ils ne se seraient peut-être pas perdus si Bilbo n'avait pas arrêté de le distraire, soit en s'émerveillant devant un lapin sauvage ou une plante inconnue, soit en trébuchant sur les racines du chemin, soit en manquant carrément de tomber dans un ravin (Thorin, qui avait plongé pour le rattraper avant la chute, avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de frayeur).

Bilbo était d'une distraction sans nom et Thorin n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Ils faisaient la paire.

Et voilà où ils en étaient, après quatre heures passées à tourner en rond et à se rejeter la faute mutuellement. Si loin dans la forêt et si haut dans la montagne, il n'y avait évidemment pas de réseau, Thorin ne pouvait donc pas joindre Ethíl ou Lewellan par téléphone. Sa fusée de détresse encore en sécurité au fond de son sac à dos, mais Thorin préférait être certain de n'avoir plus aucune option avant de la lancer (tout bien considéré, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en état de _détresse_. Ils étaient juste perdus).

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on ne retrouve jamais notre chemin ? demanda brutalement Bilbo.

Thorin se tourna vers lui, et lut dans ses yeux une authentique panique – pour sa part, l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Ethíl ou d'autres Elfes de l'Office des Guides retrouveraient leurs traces au bout d'un moment ; après tout, ils étaient très doués pour lire des pistes. Et d'ici là, ils prendraient leur mal en patience. Thorin avait de l'eau et des provisions dans son sac, et même une mini-tente qui se dépliait automatiquement ; s'ils devaient passer la nuit dans la forêt (ce qui semblait être le scénario le plus probable, car le jour déclinait rapidement), au moins, ils seraient à l'abri.

Mais Bilbo, de toute évidence, envisageait le pire scénario, et Thorin, qui avait terriblement envie de le serrer dans les bras, posa une main apaisante sur son épaule à la place.

\- Tout ira bien, dit-il en faisant de son mieux pour prendre un ton rassurant. On va continuer à chercher notre chemin, et si on n'a toujours pas retrouvé la route une fois la nuit tombée, on s'installera quelque part, et on reprendra notre route demain matin.

\- Ok…

Le Hobbit avait l'air profondément dépité, et Thorin serra brièvement son épaule, ses doigts crépitant faiblement malgré les couches de vêtement.

\- Courage, Bilbo.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom à voix haute, et le petit picotement électrique qu'il ressentit au bout de la langue (une preuve de plus, s'il en fallait) était, au fond, loin d'être désagréable – à lui donner envie d'appeler son prénom encore et encore.

De son côté, Bilbo sembla puiser un peu de courage dans la chaleur dont faisait preuve Thorin à son égard, et il hocha la tête, l'air un peu plus déterminé, saisissant avec force son bâton de marche.

Une heure trente plus tard, alors que les dernières lueurs du crépuscule disparaissaient, ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé la route, Bilbo poussait des soupirs à fendre l'âme et Thorin avait mal aux pieds. Il avisa une petite ouverture dans la voûte feuillue des arbres qui serait pratique au cas où il lancerait sa fusée de détresse, et décida de s'installer à proximité d'un rocher qui les protègerait du vent.

\- On s'arrête ici ? demanda Bilbo.

La demi-pénombre empêchait Thorin de distinguer ses traits, mais la fatigue était évidente dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Oui. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, si tu es d'accord : on va s'installer ici, je vais sortir ma tente, on se mettra à l'abri, on mangera. On passera la nuit ici, et demain matin, on reprendra la route. On descendra le flanc de la montagne jusqu'à retrouver du réseau. Après tout, on finira forcément par sortir de cette forêt à un moment ou à un autre… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il avait adopté le ton le plus doux qu'il était capable de sortir (ce qui, au final, ne voulait pas forcément dire grand-chose) afin de ne pas bouleverser Bilbo plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ; et il ressentit une faible satisfaction lorsque Bilbo hocha la tête et laissa tomber son sac à dos sur le sol avant de s'asseoir à côté, pas consolé pour autant, mais visiblement pas sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs.

\- D'accord, répondit-il. On va enfin pouvoir manger. Je meurs de faim.

Contre toute attente, le sac de Bilbo, aussi petit qu'il paraisse, contenait assez de victuailles pour nourrir trois personnes pendant une semaine entière. Sentant le regard ahuri de Thorin posé sur lui, il haussa les épaules et expliqua :

\- Je suis un Hobbit. On aime bien manger. Est-ce qu'on peut faire un feu ?

\- En pleine forêt ? Tu veux nous faire brûler vifs ?

\- Pas possible ?

\- Non. Pas possible. Désolé, Bilbo.

Encore le petit picotement dans ses lèvres et sur sa langue – Thorin prit la ferme résolution de prononcer son prénom chaque fois que c'était possible. Bilbo, de son côté, ne sembla même pas le remarquer, et remit trois pommes de terre dans son sac d'un air dépité.

L'endroit n'était pas idéal pour camper, mais Thorin réussit tant bien que mal à installer sa minuscule tente (à l'usage des Elfes, heureusement, donc un Nain et un Hobbit tiendraient peut-être à l'intérieur sans trop de mal. Et s'il fallait se coller à Bilbo… eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi), pendant que Bilbo avalait goulument ses provisions, assis sur une grosse racine.

\- Ne mange pas tout d'un coup, conseilla Thorin. On ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester coincés dans cette forêt.

Il regretta instantanément ses paroles quand il vit Bilbo se figer (ou plutôt, il le devina, étant donné la pénombre), et qu'il entendit l'énorme soupir qui échappa à son compagnon.

\- Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire cette randonnée ? C'est la dernière fois que Gandalf m'entraîne dans une ses stupides aventures !

Thorin, qui était en train de s'installer par terre à côté de Bilbo, ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :

\- Il y en a eu d'autres ?

\- Oh ! s'exclama Bilbo avec un rire désabusé. Eru tout-puissant, oui. C'est de sa faute si la moitié des habitants de la Comté me détestent maintenant, après tout. Avant sa venue, j'étais quelqu'un de tout à fait respectable.

\- Que s'est-il passé, alors ?

\- Il est venu frapper à ma porte un jour. Drôle de vieux bonhomme, que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie, mais il disait qu'il était un ami très proche de ma mère, paix à son âme. Il voulait m'emmener voyager avec lui. J'ai dit non tout de suite, évidemment, mais il était sacrément obstiné, et persuasif par-dessus le marché, et j'ai fini par accepter. On est allés dans les Montagnes Bleues, il voulait retrouver un artefact nain perdu depuis longtemps… Quelle aventure ! Finalement, on a mis la main sur l'artefact, je suis rentré chez moi, et tout mon pays me détestait.

\- Pour être parti à l'aventure ? demanda Thorin, incrédule.

\- Bien sûr ! Les Hobbits détestent les aventures. Et ceux qui partent à l'aventure. Et ceux qui entraînent les autres à partir à l'aventure. J'étais devenu un fauteur de trouble, tout bonnement. Bon, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé, mes voisins se sont toujours montrés aimables avec moi, et mes cousins préférés aussi, c'était le plus important. Et puis, quand Gandalf est revenu, je l'ai suivi. Il m'a entraîné en Gondor, cette fois, dans la capitale de Minas Tirith, puis la fois suivante, on est allés dans le Royaume de Mirkwood, puis dans celui d'Erebor…

Thorin tressaillit – une chance que l'obscurité cache ses expressions, car il n'était pas certain de celle qu'il était en train d'arborer en ce moment. Bilbo était venu à Erebor ? Bien entendu, le royaume ne se limitait pas au Palais Souterrain, il s'étendait au pied de la Montagne Solitaire jusqu'aux abords de Mirkwood ; il était très facile de rater un petit Hobbit et un vieillard mettant les pieds sur son territoire. Mais le fait de savoir que Bilbo été déjà venu à Erebor lui faisait courir un drôle de frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Il y eut un petit silence, et alors que Thorin levait sa gourde pour chasser la sensation de sécheresse de sa gorge, Bilbo reprit, d'une voix un peu différente :

\- Alors, c'est vrai.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu es le prince héritier.

Ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose à entendre quand on était en train de boire. Thorin s'étrangla avec sa gorgée d'eau, et se mit à tousser sans répit pendant que Bilbo, l'air affolé, lui tapait dans le dos pour calmer la crise (et faisait au final plus de mal que de bien).

\- Pardon ! s'exclama le Hobbit. Je n'avais pas prévu une telle réaction…

Thorin fut incapable de parler pendant un bon moment, le temps que la crise se calme, tandis que Bilbo réitérait ses excuses d'un air désolé.

\- P… Pourquoi tu dis… ça ? demanda enfin Thorin lorsqu'il fut capable d'aligner trois mots.

\- Eh bien, c'est vrai, non ? répondit Bilbo. C'est Gandalf qui me l'a dit pendant qu'on marchait, avant qu'on soit séparés. Et puis, sans offense, ça explique pourquoi tu es un aussi mauvais guide. Enfin… pourquoi vous êtes un mauvais guide… Votre Majesté… Votre Altesse… Oh Eru, je ferais mieux de me taire !

Il avait donc raison – le vieil homme était au courant. Et bien sûr, il s'était empressé de le répéter. À tous les coups, il l'avait dit à Ethíl, qui l'avait dit à Lewellan, et demain, ou après-demain au pire, quand il rentrerait à l'Office, il n'aurait plus de travail.

\- Je suis un mauvais guide parce que je suis encore en formation, répondit Thorin, vexé. Et par pitié, je ne veux pas entendre de "Votre Majesté" ou "Votre Altesse". On est perdus en pleine forêt dans un coin perdu des montagnes de Rivendell, on n'est pas dans les bureaux du Palais Souterrain.

\- Mais c'est vrai, alors ? demanda Bilbo. Que vous êtes… que tu es… le prince Thorin. Je n'y croyais pas, au début, quand Gandalf me l'a dit. Pourquoi un prince viendrait-il travailler à Rivendell en tant que guide de montagne ?

\- Pour échapper à la vie politique, répondit Thorin en soupirant.

\- C'est si terrible que ça ?

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de parler de ça, là maintenant ? D'expliquer pour quelles raisons il avait fui le pays ? D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, à côté de lui. C'était Bilbo, la personne que Mahal lui destinait (même si la réciproque n'était probablement pas vraie), et rien que pour ça, il méritait de le savoir – et de toute façon, Thorin aurait probablement été incapable de lui mentir, même s'il aurait préféré que Bilbo continue à ignorer sa véritable identité.

\- Je n'en pouvais plus, avoua Thorin. J'ai passé presque dix ans à gouverner dans l'ombre, à la place de mon père qui est maintenant incapable d'assumer la charge parce qu'il perd complètement la tête. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas fait pour ça ? demanda Thorin, surpris, incertain de comprendre la question.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien… Tout comme toi, tu dis que tu n'es pas fait pour les aventures. J'imagine que c'est semblable.

Bilbo eut un petit rire (qui ne manqua pas d'envoyer des picotements dans l'estomac de Thorin).

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas fait pour ça. C'est vrai que j'étais sceptique au début, mais j'ai suivi Gandalf, et maintenant, même si je me plains, je ne me vois pas revenir à ma vie tranquille d'avant.

\- Oui, mais tu ne dois pas réparer sans arrêt les bêtises de ton père et de ton frère, tu ne dois pas passer tout ton temps dans ton bureau, tu ne dois pas déjeuner tous les jours avec des dignitaires étrangers horripilants.

\- Tu viens de dire que c'était semblable !

\- Je me trompais, grogna Thorin, agacé.

Une sorte de lassitude s'abattit subitement sur ses épaules sans prévenir, et il s'efforça de retenir un soupir – il était parti de chez lui pour ne plus penser à tout ça ; il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qui constituait sa vie à présent, la forêt, les montagnes, la nature, la tranquillité.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura soudain Bilbo.

Il faisait à présent totalement noir dans la forêt, et Thorin, malgré sa remarquable vision nocturne, distinguait à peine la silhouette du Hobbit ; ses expressions étaient complètement masquées.

\- De quoi ?

\- De t'avoir crié dessus, tout à l'heure. J'étais paniqué, tu ne le méritais pas.

Contre toute attente, une sensation de froid passa dans tout le corps de Thorin, et il demanda lentement :

\- Est-ce que tu dis ça parce que tu te sens coupable d'avoir crié sur le prince héritier de la famille royale d'Erebor ?

Toute sa vie, il avait été traité différemment par les autres à cause de son statut – il ne voulait pas que la même chose se reproduise maintenant, alors qu'il avait fui son pays à moitié pour ça ; et encore moins venant de Bilbo.

\- Non. Enfin. Un peu… Mais pas uniquement.

\- Je ne suis plus un prince, répondit Thorin un peu trop sèchement à son goût. J'ai laissé Frerin prendre ma place.

\- Oui. Ça ne marche pas très bien, d'après les derniers échos que j'ai eus.

Thorin releva aussitôt la tête ; il s'était soigneusement tenu à l'écart des informations télévisées, préférant tout mettre derrière lui d'un coup. Après tout, Balin était là, n'est-ce pas ? Toutefois, pendant un certain temps, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de couper tous les liens brusquement – et maintenant, il commençait vaguement à le regretter.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Je ne… Oh, Thorin, tu dis que n'es pas fait pour ça, mais je crois que tu te trompes. Erebor s'est mieux portée ces dix dernières années que pendant tout le règne de ton père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je regarde le journal télévisé, voilà ce que j'en sais. Erebor était la patrie des scandales, il y a une dizaine d'années, et ça s'est calmé sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Et maintenant…

\- Maintenant quoi ? insista Thorin, pris aux tripes par un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Maintenant… Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour te le dire.

\- _Me dire quoi ?!_

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu rugir comme ça, mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière – Bilbo sursauta, et il finit par laisser tomber d'une voix éteinte :

\- Ça… Ce n'est pas la grande joie, là-bas. Il y a des émeutes, apparemment.

\- Des _quoi ?!_

Des _émeutes ?!_ À _Erebor ?_

\- Ça ne fait qu'un an que je suis parti ! Ça ne peut pas avoir dégénéré autant en si peu de temps ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Je... Eh bien, le roi Thráin a décidé d'augmenter les impôts et de réduire les aides sociales. Il a aussi décidé d'arrêter l'export de pétrole à l'international, en prétendant que les acheteurs "cherchaient à le voler", je cite. Quant à Frerin, il a plusieurs fois été arrêté par la police pour détention et consommation de drogue. Libéré à chaque fois, bien sûr, mais les médias en ont fait leurs choux gras. Sa cote de popularité n'était déjà pas très haute avant, quand tout allait bien dans le pays ; maintenant, elle est carrément catastrophique. Tout comme celle du reste de la famille.

Un gouffre s'ouvrant aux pieds de Thorin aurait eu le même effet sur lui que les paroles de Bilbo. Il savait que son père n'avait plus toute sa tête, et il savait que Frerin n'était pas ce qui se faisait de plus responsable, mais de là à faire dégénérer la situation aussi rapidement…

\- Non… C'est impossible…

\- Oh non, Thorin, c'est tout à fait possible, et c'est ce qui arrive quand tu laisses un pays sans surveillance.

\- Mais… Dís… Ma sœur… Elle a laissé faire ça ?

\- Oh... Alors tu ne sais pas ça non plus...

\- ...Savoir quoi ? demanda Thorin, la peur lui saisissant les entrailles comme une main de fer. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose...? Elle est... Elle est...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase – s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Dís, sa petite-sœur bien aimée, _jamais_ il ne se le pardonnerait.

\- Oh, Eru, bien sûr que non, Thorin, répondit Bilbo d'une voix épouvantée. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Non, la princesse Dís va très bien ; seulement, elle vient d'avoir un bébé.

\- Un... bébé ?

Dís venait d'avoir un bébé ?

Pour la première fois depuis son départ, Thorin mesura entièrement ce que signifiait son départ – ce n'était pas parce qu'il était parti que les choses restaient telles qu'il les avaient laissées en partant. Dís venait d'avoir un _bébé._ Thorin était oncle pour la deuxième fois.

\- Oui, répondit Bilbo, sans relever l'air tourmenté de Thorin, qui s'était levé, et faisait les cent pas devant la tente. J'imagine qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour essayer de tempérer les choses, mais avant tout, elle devait faire attention à elle.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il se sentait coupable de sa défection, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses changeraient tant et si vite. Et le bébé, bien sûr, c'était une excellente nouvelle – Thorin n'avait pas un cœur de pierre, et son neveu Fíli était probablement celui qui lui avait le plus manqué durant son année d'absence – mais l'idée de savoir sa sœur coincée entre la folie de son père et l'irresponsabilité de son frère, avec un nourrisson sur les bras, tandis que la révolte grondait aux portes du Palais, était assez effroyable pour lui glacer le sang dans les veines.

Il n'avait pas pensé que son départ mettrait Dís et sa famille en danger.

\- Et Balin…?

\- Le Premier Ministre ? Thorin, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Après la médiatisation des scandales de Frerin, Thráin a décidé de faire passer un décret qui lui donnait les pouvoirs absolus sur l'État, afin d'empêcher la police d'arrêter à nouveau ton frère. Il a dissout le Conseil des Ministres. Balin n'est pas en mesure de stopper quoi que ce soit.

\- Il a _quoi…?!_

Les pouvoirs absolus ? Le Conseil des Ministres ? Son père avait fait _ça ?_

Ok, finalement, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit – il se sentait coupable, très coupable, d'être parti.

Partagé entre l'horreur et l'abattement, il se rassit par terre, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains en grognant, alors que Bilbo, à côté de lui, lui tapotait l'épaule d'un geste hésitant qu'il sentait à peine.

\- Je suis un abruti, murmura-t-il, le son de sa voix étouffée par ses mains. J'ai cru que même si je n'étais plus là, mon frère parviendrait à… J'ai cru que… Oh, Mahal. Quel imbécile.

Il commençait à comprendre, maintenant, pourquoi un roi n'avait pas le droit de se montrer égoïste ; tout simplement parce que quand il le faisait, c'était tout le monde qui en pâtissait. Il avait décidé, juste parce qu'il en avait assez, juste parce que ce n'était pas la vie qu'il avait imaginée pour lui, de laisser tomber sa sœur, sa famille, et les cinq cent mille habitants du grand royaume d'Erebor, et de les jeter en pâture à l'insanité de son père et à l'irresponsabilité de son frère.

Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Il était parti quand même.

Il était le seul fautif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Bilbo, d'une voix si basse qu'il ne l'entendit pas la première fois – le Hobbit fut obligé de répéter sa phrase.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? répondit Thorin avec amertume. Qu'est-ce que je _peux_ faire ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible de réparer les dégâts.

\- C'est toujours possible. Il suffit d'être patient. La question, c'est de savoir si tu le veux vraiment.

Est-ce qu'il le voulait ? Il avait trouvé sa vie idéale, dans ses montagnes. Il appréciait même ses collègues Elfes, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Il aimait l'odeur de l'air pur le matin au lever du soleil, les traces roses et orangées sur les nuages au moment du crépuscule. Il aimait les pics enneigés qui rutilaient à la lumière du jour, il aimait le ciel bleu qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de l'horizon.

C'était là qu'il voulait être, sans aucun doute possible, mais quand sa sœur et ses enfants et cinq cent mille personnes avaient besoin de lui dans un bureau, abattant le boulot à la place de son père, les protégeant de ses décisions absurdes, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas se lever le matin, et partir en randonnée avec des touristes inconnus en se demandant si les émeutes continuaient et si sa sœur était en sécurité.

Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber quand les choses allaient si mal – et ce uniquement à cause de lui.

La main chaleureuse de Bilbo était toujours posée sur son épaule, et Thorin avait envie de la saisir entre les siennes – il sentait de faibles picotements traverser ses vêtements là où les doigts de Bilbo tapotaient le tissu, et il se demanda si Bilbo les sentait, lui aussi, ou si c'était juste lui.

Il n'osa pas poser la question.

\- Oui, finit-il par répondre, d'une voix qui lui parut extrêmement lointaine. Je veux faire quelque chose. Je _dois_ faire quelque chose.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Bilbo, et l'entendit hocher la tête.

\- Tant mieux, murmura le Hobbit avec un sourire dans la voix. Quoi que tu dises, je sais que tu es fait pour ça.

Au final, ce n'était pas tant ce qui importait, de savoir s'il était fait pour ça ou non ; mais il n'eut pas envie de contredire Bilbo, et réprima à l'intérieur de ses poumons le soupir qui ne demandait qu'à s'en échapper.

\- Tu devrais dormir, déclara-t-il finalement d'un ton éteint. On risque de beaucoup marcher demain.

La petite main de Bilbo quitta son poste sur l'épaule de Thorin, et les agréables picotements disparurent – et cerise sur le gâteau, pour conclure une journée qui s'était déjà avérée sacrément pénible, une goutte de pluie lui tomba sur le nez.

\- Prends la tente, proposa Thorin. Je vais rester là.

\- Il pleut, objecta Bilbo.

\- C'est pour ça que je dis ça.

\- On peut rentrer à deux là-dedans ?

La tente, que Bilbo éclairait maintenant de la faible lumière de l'écran de son téléphone, était vraiment minuscule. Thorin, étonnamment détaché de la réalité après toutes les informations qui lui étaient tombées dessus comme un coup de massue, haussa les épaules.

\- Si on n'est pas trop regardant sur le confort, j'imagine que oui. Mais de ce que je sais des Hobbits, vous avez du mal à vous en passer.

\- Une nuit, ça ne me tuera pas, sourit Bilbo. Et je ne vais pas t'obliger à dormir dehors alors que c'est _ta propre_ tente.

\- En fait, c'est celle de mon patron.

\- Et puis, ça ne se fait pas trop d'obliger un roi à dormir dehors sous la pluie...

\- Si on part là-dessus, tu as déjà brisé une vingtaine de règles d'étiquette depuis ce matin, donc je ne vois pas trop pourquoi il faudrait s'en préoccuper maintenant.

\- Alors permets-moi d'en briser encore une en te disant que tu as un caractère de cochon, répliqua Bilbo, mais à la lueur de son écran, Thorin pouvait voir le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres – et pendant un bref instant, il crut sincèrement qu'il allait se lever et l'embrasser, et tant pis pour l'effet de surprise. Si déjà son épaule picotait quand les doigts de Bilbo l'effleuraient, la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes devait sans doute être glorieuse.

Mais Thorin venait d'apprendre de le plus brutale des façons que l'égoïsme se retournait toujours contre soi, et il ne tenait pas à en faire l'expérience une deuxième fois. Il se força donc, la mort dans l'âme, à réprimer tous ses instincts, et souleva la petite ouverture de la tente pour permettre à Bilbo d'entrer dedans, avant d'entasser leurs sacs à dos à ses pieds, dans le coin de la tente, pour les protéger de la pluie.

\- C'est vraiment minuscule, s'étonna Bilbo une fois à l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais vu une tente si petite.

\- Ce genre de tente est à l'usage des elfes, généralement. D'où le fait qu'elle soit longue mais étroite. Si tu préfères que je reste dehors…

\- Je ne me plaignais pas, se hâta de répondre Bilbo. Ça m'amusait, c'est tout. Entre, Thorin, tu vas être trempé.

Finalement, c'était faisable ; soit Thorin n'était pas aussi épais qu'il le croyait, soit la tente était plus grande qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Il parvint sans trop de problème à s'allonger à côté de Bilbo, et écouta pendant un instant le bruit de la pluie qui s'écrasait sur le tissu de la tente avant d'entendre un petit rire s'élever du côté de Bilbo.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que… Je suis perdu dans la forêt, et je partage une tente minuscule avec le roi d'Erebor, répondit Bilbo avec un sourire dans la voix. C'est assez cocasse, comme situation.

\- Mmh…

Thorin n'osa pas répondre que la situation était tout aussi cocasse pour lui – perdu dans la forêt à partager une tente minuscule avec son Élu, dont il venait juste de faire la connaissance par hasard. Quelles étaient les chances ?

Bilbo n'ajouta rien, et Thorin l'entendit gigoter pour se mettre à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les habituels picotements courir sous son épiderme lorsque le bras de Bilbo se colla contre le sien.

C'était une sensation extrêmement bizarre, quand on avait assez de temps pour l'analyser, et Thorin étudia avec attention chaque petit fourmillement – à tout prendre, ça ressemblait un peu à de l'électricité, et il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir les poils de ses bras se dresser sous le contact, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, qui rendait le tout à la fois incroyablement agréable et atrocement frustrant : c'était une sorte d'envie, qui naissait tout au fond de son ventre, qui se glissait dans ses poumons et qui lui serrait la gorge. Ce n'était pas sexuel – Thorin n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas réussir à faire la différence. Non, c'était autre chose ; un sentiment de manque horriblement intense, un besoin terrible de quelque chose, tout en étant incapable de savoir quoi exactement. Il avait l'impression qu'à son cœur était accroché un câble de fer, et qu'à l'autre bout, quelqu'un tirait dessus sans répit pour l'expulser hors de sa cage thoracique.

C'était agréablement douloureux.

La respiration égale de Bilbo n'indiquait pas s'il dormait déjà ou non, et Thorin resta un long moment à profiter en silence de sa proximité et des sensations dans son bras, s'efforçant de le croire endormi pour avoir enfin le courage de poser la question qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis ce matin.

\- Est-ce que tu les sens, toi aussi…? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Il y eut un mouvement – Bilbo qui tournait la tête vers lui.

Bon. Il ne dormait pas, alors.

\- Sentir quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu ensommeillée.

Voilà – c'était exactement pour ça qu'il avait eu peur de poser la question ; et maintenant, il regrettait de l'avoir fait.

\- Rien, répondit-il lentement.

Bilbo ne sentait pas les picotements. Pour lui, toucher Thorin n'était absolument pas un geste qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Bilbo était peut-être l'Élu de Thorin, mais ce n'était pas réciproque.

Thorin étouffa un soupir – au fond, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Certes, la mentalité était plus souple maintenant qu'elle ne l'était un siècle auparavant, mais Thorin était prêt à parier que ça n'aurait pas suffi à arrêter les critiques qui auraient plu sur lui s'il avait ramené à Erebor un Hobbit en tant que consort. Surtout étant donné la situation actuelle.

\- Sentir quoi ? répéta Bilbo.

Il avait sa main sur le bras de Thorin, à présent, et les fourmillements étaient intenses – et de toute évidence, ils n'existaient que pour Thorin.

\- Rien, répéta-t-il. Dors, Bilbo. Une dure journée nous attend demain.

Il ne reçut en guise de réponse qu'un léger grognement, puis le silence se fit à nouveau. La pluie crépitait sur le toit imperméable qui les protégeait, et malgré tout ce qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de Thorin (les révoltes, Bilbo, Thráin, les crépitements, Frerin), le son était étrangement réconfortant.

Pas plus que réconfortant toutefois que la main de Bilbo, toujours contre son bras, et son pouce, qui caressait presque imperceptiblement le tissu de la manche de Thorin, comme pour se réconforter (ou _le_ réconforter) après cette journée difficile.

\- Bilbo...?

Sa voix était si basse qu'il se demanda si Bilbo l'avait entendue, au cas où il ne dormait pas – mais le Hobbit répondit aussitôt, dans un murmure à peine plus fort que le sien.

\- Oui ?

\- L'enfant de Dís... C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Un garçon, répondit Bilbo, et Thorin sentit le sourire qui éclairait sa voix ensommeillée. Ton deuxième neveu, Thorin. Il s'appelle Kíli.

\- Kíli...?

Kíli. Son neveu.

\- Tu le verras bientôt, murmura Bilbo.

\- Oui...

Ils n'ajoutèrent plus rien, et cette fois, Bilbo s'endormit pour de bon – son pouce arrêta sa petite danse contre le tissu de sa manche et sa respiration devint plus lente et plus profonde. Très prudemment, pour ne pas le réveiller, Thorin posa une main sur celle de Bilbo, contre son bras, et s'émerveilla de sentir son sang crépiter à l'intérieur de ses doigts lorsque sa peau toucha la sienne. Bilbo ne se réveilla pas, une preuve de plus qu'il ne ressentait rien, et Thorin resta éveillé toute la nuit, la main sur la sienne, à ressentir les crépitements, et à écouter sa respiration en silence.

Il fallait qu'il profite de sa présence tant qu'il le pouvait, avant d'être obligé de le quitter...

.oOo.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Thorin se réveilla, au lever du jour, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi, en dépit du fait d'avoir vaillamment lutté contre le sommeil pour profiter de la présence de Bilbo à ses côtés.

\- Merde, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le Hobbit, il eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac – Bilbo était déjà réveillé, et ses yeux sombres étaient posés sur lui, avec une expression intense que Thorin ne lui avait jamais vue. (Bon, d'accord, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis la veille. Mais quand même.) Avec un temps de regard, Thorin réalisa que la main du Hobbit était toujours prisonnière de la sienne, et il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

_Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde._

Comment allait-il expliquer ça à Bilbo ? La vérité étant absolument hors de question, il ne restait que le mensonge – _j'ai bougé pendant mon sommeil, j'ai pas fait exprès…_

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, avant qu'il ne puisse enlever sa main – les picotements étaient toujours bien là – Bilbo détourna le regard, et Thorin, qui était aux premières loges, put voir ses joues et ses oreilles se colorer d'un magnifique rouge tomate.

\- Pardon, murmura le Hobbit. Je ne voulais pas te fixer, je… Oh mon dieu, tu vas croire que je suis quelqu'un de louche, à regarder les gens dormir, je…

Oh. Euh… Hein ?

Bon. Il capturait la main de Bilbo pendant son sommeil, et Bilbo, en échange, l'observait dormir. Ils étaient plus ou moins quittes, non ?

La vraie question, c'était plutôt pourquoi Bilbo le regardait dormir – mais Thorin, une nouvelle fois, n'osa pas la poser. Il se redressa en position assise (sa tête frôlait déjà le tissu de la tente), et avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, il ébouriffa les cheveux du Hobbit, déjà bien malmenés par sa nuit de sommeil.

\- On ferait mieux de se lever.

Et pourtant, Mahal qu'il était loin d'en avoir envie ! En vérité, il aurait préféré se pencher, glisser son nez dans le cou de Bilbo et mordiller son oreille pointue ; il aurait préféré rester dans cette tente toute la journée, collé contre lui, et laisser le Hobbit tirer jusqu'à lui le câble de fer attaché à son cœur ; mais il était le seul à ressentir les picotements, et c'était une raison suffisante pour se montrer raisonnable.

Dehors, un soleil glorieux commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, et Thorin prit une profonde inspiration ; avoir l'opportunité de respirer l'air de la nature le matin était probablement ce qu'il préférait dans ce travail ; il fallait qu'il en profite une dernière fois. Les effluves de rosée matinale se mêlaient à l'odeur des arbres en train de se réveiller, et la fraîcheur de l'air donna un petit coup de fouet à son cerveau endormi.

\- Belle journée, commenta Bilbo, qui émergeait de la tente derrière lui.

Ses joues étaient encore un peu empourprées, et Thorin dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas le dévisager trop longtemps – même si Bilbo ne s'était pas gêné tout à l'heure.

_Bilbo me regardait dormir._

Mieux valait éviter de trop s'attarder sur cette information s'il voulait garder un cerveau en état de fonctionnement, à vrai dire – il secoua la tête mentalement, et s'obligea à récupérer leurs sacs à l'intérieur de la tente pour penser à autre chose.

\- On peut petit-déjeuner avant de partir ?

L'air implorant que Bilbo lui adressa était absolument irrésistible, et Thorin fit presque un pas en avant pour le serrer contre lui, avant de se rappeler que c'était absolument hors de question ; toutes les cellules de son corps crièrent souffrance lorsqu'il s'arrêta en plein mouvement, mais au moins, sa dignité resta intacte.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, peu confiant en sa capacité de prononcer une seule parole en cet instant précis, et tendit les sacs à dos à Bilbo, qui les prit d'un air gourmand.

Le petit-déjeuner chez les Hobbits était tout un cérémonial, comme Bilbo l'apprit à Thorin ; mais ce matin, ils n'avaient ni assez de vivres ni assez de temps pour en profiter pleinement, et une demi-heure plus tard à peine, les sacs étaient fermés, la tente remballée, et ils étaient prêts à repartir à l'assaut de la forêt.

\- Je te montrerai un vrai petit-déjeuner de Hobbit, un jour, lança subitement Bilbo alors qu'il mettait son sac sur ses épaules et récupérait son bâton de marche. Tu verras, ça vaut le coup d'œil. Surtout le premier petit-déjeuner. Le deuxième petit-déjeuner est un peu plus léger, il faut dire…

\- Vous avez deux petits-déjeuners ? demanda Thorin, incrédule.

\- Évidemment ! Et après, il y a la collation de onze heures, puis le déjeuner, le goûter , le dîner, et enfin le souper. Et parfois, je me fais un petit casse-croûte de minuit en plus…

Thorin cligna des yeux – il savait que les Hobbits aimaient manger, mais les proportions de cette passion dépassaient les limites de son imagination.

\- Et vous ne faites jamais d'indigestion ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Bilbo d'un air faussement condescendant, on est des pros. C'est à se demander comment _vous_ ne mourrez pas d'inanition, plutôt. Ça ne peut pas être sain de ne manger que trois repas par jour… Tu devrais essayer ! Si tu viens visiter la Comté, passe par chez moi, je t'inviterai à manger.

\- Je suis flatté de l'invitation, répondit Thorin avec douceur, mais je ne suis pas certain que j'aurai le temps de sortir de mon bureau – à fortiori de mon pays – une fois que je serai rentré.

\- Oh. Oui. Bien sûr, répondit Bilbo d'un air interdit. Excuse-moi, je n'y avais pas pensé… Oublie ce que je viens de dire…

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Merci pour l'invitation, en tout cas.

Bilbo lui adressa un petit sourire contrit, et il se mirent en route en silence, tandis que Thorin se demandait s'il avait froissé le Hobbit par son refus. Peut-être qu'il trouverait le temps de se libérer, une fois que la situation se serait un peu calmée, et après tout, la Comté n'était qu'à quatre ou cinq heures d'avion d'Erebor…

C'était hautement improbable, s'il se basait sur la façon dont ses journées avaient été réglées comme du papier à musique pendant ces dix dernières années, mais c'était toujours agréable de rêver.

Ils parlèrent peu durant le trajet. Thorin aurait voulu y remédier, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, et Bilbo, de son côté, semblait avoir mis en veille son mode papote habituel. Une étrange tension flottait autour d'eux, et ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que Thorin avait envie de passer ses derniers instants en compagnie du Hobbit, mais chaque tentative de conversation finissait par avorter, et Thorin se retrouva à cours de solutions.

Au bout de deux heures de route, ils débouchèrent sur un chemin plus large, et Thorin s'exclama :

\- Je reconnais ce chemin !

Ethíl et lui l'empruntaient parfois pendant leurs visites, et à partir de là, Thorin était certain qu'il saurait retrouver leur route jusqu'à l'Office des Guides. Il se tourna vers Bilbo avec un grand sourire, persuadé que le Hobbit serait aussi soulagé que lui d'être maintenant assuré de ne pas mourir de faim dans les bois, mais la réaction de Bilbo fut plus mesurée qu'il ne s'y attendait : un simple sourire et un hochement de tête.

\- Allons-y, alors, dit-il en resserrant les lanières de son autour de ses épaules.

Il était étrange qu'il ne montre pas plus d'enthousiaste à l'idée de rentrer, surtout après la veille – Thorin se souvenait parfaitement de la panique qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'ils s'étaient perdus.

Mais encore une fois, il ne connaissait pas très bien Bilbo, en dépit des picotements qui lui parcouraient la peau quand celui-ci le touchait, et après tout, le Hobbit n'était peut-être pas du genre à s'extasier pour un rien. Ou peut-être qu'il attendait d'être véritablement rentré avant de se réjouir.

Ou peut-être, et Thorin s'efforça rapidement de bannir cette pensée avant qu'elle ne prenne trop d'importance dans sa tête, qu'il était tout aussi triste que son guide de voir cette étrange randonnée se terminer.

_Arrête, Thorin. Tu sais très bien que non._

En silence, ils reprirent leur marche, et leurs téléphones se mirent brutalement à vibrer dans leurs poches quand ils retrouvèrent enfin un endroit couvert par le réseau. Thorin vérifia le sien : des tas de textos et quelques messages vocaux, laissés par Ethíl et Lewellan – forcément, personne d'autre n'avait son numéro.

Bilbo, de son côté, avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran du son smartphone, les doigts bougeant avec rapidité pour taper un message, et il finit par lâcher :

\- Gandalf n'a pas l'air de s'être inquiété outre-mesure… Il nous attend à l'Office. Son dernier message date d'il y a une demi-heure. Je viens de lui dire qu'on a retrouvé notre chemin et que tout allait bien.

\- On ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Thorin – et le regard que Bilbo lui jeta pendant un instant fut si étrange qu'il faillit lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, l'expression avait disparu.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Bilbo calmement. Continuons.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure pour rejoindre l'Office, où les attendaient Gandalf et le patron de Thorin, Lewellan, tranquillement en train de boire un café autour d'une table – Ethíl, elle, n'était pas là, probablement partie dans la forêt pour essayer de les trouver.

\- Bilbo ! s'exclama Gandalf, se relevant d'un bond lorsqu'il les vit entrer dans la pièce. Je suis tellement heureux de vous retrouver !

\- Gandalf, répondit Bilbo avec un petit sourire fatigué. Heureux d'en être sorti sans problème.

\- Une petite explication sur ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lewellan, qui s'était levé à son tour, ses yeux noirs et tranquilles fixés sur Thorin.

\- Nous avons été séparés des autres, et je me suis perdu, en entraînant Bilbo avec moi, répondit Thorin d'un air contrit. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répondit l'Elfe en haussant les épaules. L'important, c'est que vous soyez rentrés sans problème. Il faudra juste veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus, déclara Thorin en relevant la tête et en redressant les épaules. Et pour une raison très simple : je démissionne.

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce : Lewellan le fixa d'un air ahuri, tandis qu'un sourire rayonnant naissait sur le visage de Gandalf – Bilbo, lui, fixait le sol d'un air préoccupé.

\- Pardon ? demanda enfin Lewellan. Démissionner ? Mais… Ça ne fait que deux mois que tu as commencé.

\- Peut-être que Son Altesse Royale le Prince d'Erebor a des choses plus importantes à faire que de guider les touristes en montagne, intervint Gandalf, ses yeux pétillant d'espièglerie.

Thorin se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés, tandis que Lewellan manquait de s'étrangler en entendant la nouvelle – de toute évidence, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru la veille, Gandalf n'avait pas encore éventé son secret.

\- Le Prince d'Erebor ? _Thorin ?_ …Oh.

\- Désolé, murmura Thorin, mal à l'aise. Je voulais rester incognito… Je me plaisais vraiment, ici. J'aime ce travail, et si je pouvais, je continuerais. Je ne pensais pas que je devrais repartir si vite, mais de toute évidence, on a besoin de moi de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux...

\- Mon cher Thorin, répondit Gandalf avec gravité, vous avez raison ; je crois bien que personne d'autre que vous ne peut réussir à sortir Erebor du pétrin dans lequel elle s'est fourrée.

\- Alors, c'était fait exprès ?

La voix de Bilbo s'éleva subitement à côté d'eux, et toute faible qu'elle soit, trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui pour le dévisager – mais le Hobbit, lui, regardait Gandalf, les sourcils froncés, la main crispée sur son bâton de marche.

\- Vous le saviez, Gandalf, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ça, votre _aventure_. Pas la randonnée. Vous aviez besoin de moi pour convaincre un roi en exil de reprendre sa place.

\- Et vous vous êtes montré à la hauteur de la tâche, mon brave garçon, répondit Gandalf d'un ton réjoui.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? demanda Bilbo, l'air déconfit. Vous auriez très bien pu vous en charger vous-même.

Il donnait presque l'impression de regretter leur rencontre, songea Thorin avec un pincement au cœur tout à fait désagréable – certes, la journée précédente n'avait pas été facile, entre la découverte d'un Élu qu'il n'attendait pas, le fait qu'ils se soient perdus dans les bois, et surtout, les mauvaises nouvelles que lui avaient apportées Bilbo ; mais s'il y avait une chose dont il était heureux, c'était d'avoir eu l'occasion de rencontrer Bilbo Baggins.

Visiblement, c'était une autre histoire pour Bilbo. Gandalf lui posa une main sur l'épaule (un geste dont Thorin se montra aussitôt irrationnellement jaloux), et répondit avec un sourire plein de douceur, et également empreint d'une certaine tristesse :

\- Mon cher Bilbo, je crois bien que vous êtes la seule personne au monde qui ait le pouvoir de convaincre Thorin Durin.

\- Moi ? demanda Bilbo, surpris, avant de baisser le regard pour observer ses mains, paumes ouvertes devant lui. Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

\- Beaucoup plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Le regard que Gandalf adressa à Thorin avait perdu son espièglerie, et c'était comme si un masque était tombé ; Thorin réalisa brusquement que l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas un simple vieillard, partant en randonnée avec un de ses amis ; non, il était plus que ça, comme en attestaient son aura imposante et ses yeux gris qui, lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus voilés de malice, semblait contenir toute l'expérience et le savoir du monde – il était plus que ça, mais Thorin était bien en peine de dire quoi.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, à la fois suspicieux et curieux. Comment étiez-vous au courant de ma véritable identité et de l'endroit où je me trouvais ?

 _Gandalf_ – le nom ne lui évoquait pas grand-chose, et il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu ; ce qui, bien sûr, ne voulait pas dire que l'inverse était vrai.

\- Oh, bien sûr, reprit le vieil homme, l'étincelle de malice reprenant vie dans ses yeux, où avais-je la tête ? Il faut que je vous explique. C'est votre Premier Ministre Balin qui m'a envoyé à votre recherche, Thorin. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour vous trouver…

\- Balin ? répéta Thorin, stupéfait. Balin me cherche ?

\- Il était incapable de vous joindre, et tout à fait désespéré. J'ai donc proposé mes services… Oh, mais c'est vrai ; si le nom de Gandalf ne vous évoque rien, peut-être celui de _Tharkûn_ vous dira-t-il quelque chose.

 _Tharkûn ?!_ Tharkûn, l'homme au bâton, comme l'appelaient les Nains, ce drôle de magicien errant qui agissait généralement comme diplomate international ? Thorin ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais son grand-père Thrór en avait très souvent parlé, avant son assassinat : _Tharkûn est un homme de confiance_ , disait-il. _C'est grâce à lui qu'Erebor est encore debout. Nous, les Nains, lui devons beaucoup._ Selon les histoires de son grand-père, il avait aidé Thrór à repousser un dragon qui voulait s'emparer des richesses de la Montagne Solitaire, peu avant la naissance de Thorin. Il avait également tué un monstre millénaire du nom de Balrog dans les profondeurs de Khazad-Dûm, permettant aux Nains de reprendre le contrôle de leur ancienne cité. Le nom Tharkûn avait toujours été entouré de mystère et de grandeur.

Le moins qu'on puisse, c'est qu'il ne correspondait pas à l'image que s'en était fait Thorin pendant toutes ces années.

\- C'est vous, Tharkûn ? s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. L'ami de mon grand-père ? Celui qui a repoussé le dragon Smaug lorsqu'il a attaqué la Montagne ?

\- En personne, répondit Gandalf avec un sourire, quoique teinté d'une certaine amertume. J'aimais beaucoup Thrór. Au moment de son assassinat, j'étais à l'autre bout du monde à régler certaines affaires… Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher sa mort. Je l'ai immensément regretté.

\- À qui le dites-vous, marmonna Thorin.

Les faits avaient beau avoir eu lieu quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt, l'assassinat de son grand-père était toujours une blessure mal cicatrisée pour lui. Gandalf, de son côté, continuait :

\- Depuis, j'ai juré de faire mon possible pour aider la famille royale d'Erebor à franchir les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant elle. Mais je ne peux pas gouverner Erebor, Thorin – c'est de vous que le peuple a besoin.

\- Je sais, répondit Thorin, les dents serrées. J'ai promis à Bilbo que je reviendrais à Erebor, et je tiendrai parole.

Bilbo, qui était toujours en train de contempler ses mains, ouvrant et refermant doucement ses doigts, releva les yeux vers Thorin, l'air surpris – puis, sans prévenir, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et ses bras retombèrent sur le côté.

\- Je vous accompagnerai, dit Gandalf. Vu la situation là-bas, je pense que vous aurez besoin d'aide.

\- J'accepte, répondit Thorin solennellement.

Le vieil homme ne lui inspirait pas une confiance extraordinaire, malgré ce qu'avait pu en dire son grand-père, mais c'était un ami de Bilbo – et en Bilbo, il avait confiance.

\- Mais avant de venir avec vous, je vais raccompagner notre ami Bilbo chez lui, dans la Comté.

Tout comme Bilbo en face de lui, Thorin releva brusquement la tête vers Gandalf – ces vingt dernières minutes lui avaient fait oublier qu'ils devaient se séparer, et que le moment, à son grand désarroi, était maintenant tout proche.

\- Gandalf, murmura Bilbo avec hésitation. Je pourrais… venir avec vous ? Pour une autre aventure, peut-être… Si Thorin est d'accord, bien sûr.

Thorin posa les yeux sur Bilbo – à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Les joues de Bilbo étaient d'un rouge soutenu lorsque son regard croisa celui du Nain, avant qu'il ne détourne à nouveau les yeux vers Gandalf, dont le sourire s'était à nouveau paré d'une nuance de tristesse.

\- Mon brave Bilbo, je suis ravi de constater que la flamme de l'aventure est toujours vivace en vous. Mais celle-ci, en l'état, est peut-être un peu trop dangereuse. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous rentriez chez vous ; rien ne vous empêchera de venir une fois que les choses se seront calmées.

Oui, songea Thorin – les émeutes. La révolte du peuple. Thorin ne parvenait pas encore à mesurer la gravité de la situation, mais si Tharkûn essayait de l'en dissuader, lui qui n'hésitait pas à embarquer le Hobbit dans ses aventures aux quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il désirait plus que d'avoir Bilbo à ses côtés : c'était de savoir Bilbo en sécurité – sans lui, s'il le fallait. Et de toute façon, le Hobbit ne voyait probablement ça que comme une autre aventure ; il ne demandait que parce qu'il avait pris goût à sa vie mouvementée… C'était trop risqué.

\- Tharkûn a raison, dit Thorin lentement. Avec les révoltes, c'est probablement une mauvaise idée de venir séjourner à Erebor en ce moment.

Le regard blessé que Bilbo posa sur lui à ces mots lui fit tomber une pierre dans l'estomac – et pour la première fois, Thorin songea que même si Bilbo ne ressentait pas les picotements, eh bien, ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il ne ressentait rien _du tout._

De toute évidence, Bilbo avait autant envie d'aller à Erebor que Thorin avait envie de l'emmener avec lui.

\- Je comprends, murmura le Hobbit d'une voix faible qui transperça le cœur de Thorin plus efficacement que la perspective de leur imminente séparation. Tant pis, alors.

 _Non._ Il ne comprenait pas - comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne comprenait pas, et Thorin réalisa que s'il ne lui disait rien, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Un regard échangé avec Gandalf lui suffit pour prendre sa décision ; sans prévenir, il saisit le poignet de Bilbo, presque surpris par la violence des crépitements qui parcoururent sa main, et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de l'Office avant de contourner la bâtisse, afin d'être sûr de ne pas dérangé. Bilbo, surpris, n'eut que le temps de laisser son précieux bâton de marche à Gandalf avant de se laisser embarquer.

Thorin eut du mal à détacher sa main du poignet de son Hobbit ; lorsque la fureur des crépitements disparut, ses doigts lui semblèrent vides, presque morts – il détestait cette sensation.

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait entraîné Bilbo avec lui.

\- Bilbo…

\- Thorin, coupa Bilbo avec un sourire (mais on pouvait facilement y lire des traces de lassitude). Je comprends, tu sais. Je n'ai pas ma place à Erebor. Vous avez raison, Gandalf et toi.

\- C'est vrai, murmura Thorin, Erebor n'est pas un endroit pour toi… Pour l'instant. Mais je vais tout faire pour rétablir la situation, Bilbo, et si j'y arrive… est-ce que tu accepterais de venir me rendre visite ?

Les yeux de Bilbo s'écarquillèrent, et pour la première fois, directement éclairés par la lumière de cette fin de matinée, Thorin put réellement en distinguer la couleur, un gris-bleu foncé avec une petite île beige au centre – une coloration pour le moins inhabituelle, pour un Hobbit inhabituel.

\- Tu voudrais que je vienne ? demanda Bilbo, surpris, les yeux rivés à ceux de Thorin. À Erebor ?

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir, répondit Thorin. Une fois que je me serai occupé de régler la situation là-bas, évidemment. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as convaincu d'y retourner, il serait logique que tu constates de tes propres yeux si ça valait la peine de suivre Tharkûn dans cette randonnée en forêt…

\- Ça valait la peine, répondit Bilbo aussitôt, deux tâches rouges s'étalant sur ses pommettes. Même si je n'avais pas réussi à te convaincre, je n'aurais pas regretté d'être venu, puisque je t'ai rencontré…

Ses yeux fixaient le sol, et ses doigts jouaient avec l'ourlet de sa veste couleur jaune poussin, un peu plus froissée à présent que la veille lorsqu'ils étaient partis – et Thorin faillit lui demander de répéter, pour être sûr que ce n'était pas son cerveau qui venait de remplacer la phrase de Bilbo par une de sa propre invention.

Bilbo venait-il _vraiment_ de dire qu'il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré ?

Il avait peur de poser la question, au cas où ses oreilles l'auraient trompé, au cas où Bilbo aurait dit autre chose, et il n'aurait pas pu supporter de voir ses faibles espoirs étouffés dans l'œuf.

Il ne posa pas la question, et Bilbo ne répéta pas ; mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il dut voir l'expression déconcertée de Thorin inscrite sur son visage, et, lentement, le rouge de ses joues gagnant ses oreilles, il tendit la main, et prit celle de Thorin.

Les crépitements se firent à nouveau sentir, et, subjugué, Thorin regarda Bilbo passer ses doigts dans le creux de sa paume, le long de sa ligne de vie, puis sur son poignet, là où la peau était la plus fine – là où les sensations étaient les plus vives. L'envie indéfinissable était de retour elle aussi, plus douloureuse, plus pressante que jamais, tordant son ventre d'une manière à la fois exquise et désagréable, mais Thorin resta complètement immobile, les yeux fixés sur les doigts de Bilbo qui couraient le long de ses veines. Les crépitements étaient si intenses qu'il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir distinguer des étincelles.

\- Oui, finit par murmurer Bilbo, les yeux baissés sur leurs mains.

Thorin leva les yeux vers lui, vaguement étonné de recevoir une réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas posée, mais trop préoccupé par les sensations qui couraient dans son poignet pour y accorder toute son attention.

\- Oui ? murmura-t-il d'un ton distrait, tandis que l'envie indéfinissable se frayait un chemin dans sa gorge et glissait dans ses veines.

\- Oui, répéta Bilbo. Moi aussi, je les sens.

Thorin ne réalisa pas tout de suite – et lorsque ce fut le cas, il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait.

_Est-ce que tu les sens, toi aussi…?_

Oh.

Dans son pessimisme naturel, Thorin aurait tendance à croire que Bilbo parlait d'autre chose, parce qu'il avait passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures à être persuadé de ressentir quelque chose qui n'était pas partagé – mais ses doigts sur son poignet, mais ses joues rougissantes, mais la formulation de la phrase, en réponse à la question qu'il avait posée la veille, dans l'obscurité et l'intimité de la tente…

\- Je n'ai rien dit, hier, murmura Bilbo. Je les ai sentis tout de suite, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était, j'avais peur de passer pour un fou. Et quand tu m'as posé la question, cette nuit, je me suis demandé si tu parlais de la même chose. Tu n'as pas voulu répéter, et ça m'arrangeait, parce que j'avais peur de répondre. Mais je n'ai plus peur, maintenant. J'ai passé toute la matinée à me dire que tout serait fini quand on reviendrait ici, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine si vite. C'est ridicule, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire embarrassé, parce que je ne te connais que depuis hier, c'est-à-dire pas du tout, et pour couronner le tout, tu es le Prince Héritier de la couronne d'Erebor, et je ne suis qu'un simple Hobbit qui aime bien manger, mais... Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça.

Figé, le cœur battant sourdement dans ses oreilles, Thorin vit Bilbo lever les yeux vers lui, ses doigts toujours sur son poignet, un faible sourire imprimé au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je voudrais venir à Erebor dès maintenant, mais c'est dangereux, et je comprends. Ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que ce qui est dangereux pour moi l'est tout autant pour toi, et ça ne m'enchante pas… Mais c'est moi qui t'ai convaincu de rentrer, je ne vais pas te faire changer d'avis maintenant. Erebor a besoin de toi. Alors… Je vais attendre, pour l'instant, attendre que tu sois rentré là-bas, que la situation se calme un peu… et quand tout sera terminé, je viendrai te rendre visite… si tu es toujours d'accord.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Thorin, la gorge nouée. Bien sûr.

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Bilbo, tandis que les doigts du Hobbit glissaient entre les siens – et l'instant d'après, ses lèvres se posaient dans le creux de sa main, et Thorin eut l'impression qu'un éclair lui traversait le corps de part en part.

De sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressenti une sensation semblable. Il avait l'impression que l'électricité faisait vibrer son corps entier, courant de la plante de ses pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, et trouvait un point de sortie dans sa paume, là où les lèvres de Bilbo étaient en contact avec sa peau. Le baiser ne dura qu'un instant, mais le cerveau enflammé de Thorin eut le temps de visualiser, avec une clarté extraordinaire, des images de sa future vie, une vie où Bilbo serait à ses côtés du début à la fin – et il eut également le temps de comprendre que si Bilbo n'en faisait pas partie, plus rien d'autre ne valait la peine d'être vécu.

Les images disparurent en même temps que les lèvres de Bilbo se reculaient, et l'électricité cessa de parcourir son corps – et le silence de ses veines lui parut particulièrement détestable, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Bilbo se fasse à nouveau entendre.

\- Alors d'accord. J'attendrai.

Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, et Thorin aurait voulu se noyer dans l'éclat de ses yeux, le supplier de reprendre sa main et d'embrasser sa paume, encore une fois, au risque de finir électrocutés – mais il se contenta de hocher la tête, et répondit d'une voix rauque :

\- J'essaierai de faire au plus vite.

\- J'en suis certain, sourit Bilbo. Je te fais confiance.

Ses doigts crépitèrent une dernière fois contre ceux de Bilbo, puis, sans rien ajouter, le Hobbit s'effaça pour aller retrouver Gandalf, et Thorin resta seul, les doigts encore vibrants du contact, étourdi par les mots que Bilbo venait de prononcer.

C'était réciproque, alors... Bilbo sentait les crépitements sur leur peau, et il voulait rester à ses côtés.

_Bilbo voulait rester à ses côtés._

Deux jours plus tôt, ces mots n'auraient rien signifié pour lui, et maintenant, ils lui couraient dans les veines comme le sang qui le faisait vivre, ils se glissaient dans ses poumons comme l'air qu'il respirait.

Lentement, Thorin serra le poing, enfermant à l'intérieur les vestiges de sensation des lèvres de Bilbo sur sa paume, et il hocha la tête avec détermination.

\- Pour Erebor, murmura-t-il. Pour Kíli. Pour Bilbo.

FIN

.oOo.

* * *

(De la partie 1…)

(…peut-être)

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'envisage de faire une suite...  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez que ça en vaut la peine ou pas.  
> Des bisous sur vous tous !


End file.
